Un Cadeau Du Temps
by anny.heart
Summary: Sue fête ses 10 années de service au FBI. Pourra t-elle fêter tranquillement seule avec Lucy comme prévu? Si non, qui sera de la fête?...
1. Chapter 1

**Un Cadeau du Temps...**

Elle savait que c'était son tour et que même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé de la journée, elle était certaine qu'ils préparaient quelque chose ; ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de cette occasion spéciale. Mais en y repensant bien, elle savait qu'ils savaient combien elle détestait être le centre d'attention et recevoir des éloges, alors peut-être qu'ils laisseront faire et qu'elle pourra juste aller dîner avec Lucy comme prévu. _Peut-être…_

Devant son miroir brossant ses cheveux, les laissant lousses, et mettant la dernière touche de maquillage, elle ne pouvait nier les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui pourrait arriver ce soir. Le dixième anniversaire de son entrée au FBI… Ça semblait si loin mais si près en même temps dans sa mémoire quand elle avait fait irruption dans le bureau de Jack lui demandant un transfert… Mais les quelques cheveux blancs cachés dans ses tresses blondes ne pouvaient mentir ; le temps avait passé et tellement de choses étaient arrivées.

Un léger frôlement sur son bras ramena son attention à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shine? » Sue demanda à son chien d'assistance. Comme il tourna la tête vers ce qui avait attiré son attention, elle le remercia en lui caressant les oreilles. « Oh, la sonnette! Merci Buddy! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte pour révéler une Lucy toute souriante.

« Salut Sue! Salut Shine! » Elle ajouta voyant le chien derrière son amie et donnant un câlin à la blonde qui avait été sa colocataire pendant tant de merveilleuses années. « Tu m'a manquée la grande! Tu le sais? »

« Lucy! On se voit à tous les jours au travail depuis les 10 dernières années! » Elle dit en riant.

Soupirant, « Ouais, je sais... mais ce n'est pas pareil… Depuis qu'on est allée chacune de notre côté et qu'on ne vit plus ensemble, je m'ennuie de t'avoir à l'entour. »

« Tu as Scott pour t'appuyer à la maison, » elle la réconforta lui tapotant le bras gentiment. « Qui aurait cru qu'après qu'on soit allé dîner ensemble cette fois, qu'après m'avoir raccompagnée à la maison et posé les yeux sur toi, il t'aurais courtisée? »

« Les choses sont allées assez vite, je sais, » elle confessa un timide sourire sur les lèvres, « mais ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est mon mari! » Elle rappela la différence entre les deux relations.

« Ouais... je crois que je sais ce que tu veux dire… »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sachant que les plans de la soirée devaient être suivis à la lettre, comme elle avait prévu.

« Hé bien, on devrait partir si on veut arriver à temps pour la réservation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de dîner avec nos amis dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville! » Elle déclara sans penser, le commentaire ne s'incrustant pas complètement dans l'esprit de Sue.

« T'as raison! On va s'amuser ce soir! » Elle attrapa la laisse de Shine et son sac laissant Lucy passer devant elle.

« T'as pas idée, ma chère… t'as pas idée…! » Elle dit sachant qu'elle ne pouvait lire ses mots…

*****

« Alors, comment va Scott? » Questionna Sue faisant la conversation sur le trajet jusqu'au restaurant.

« Il va bien, mais toujours occupé avec ses nouvelles recrues—tu sais comment c'est que d'enseigner à ces jeunes les techniques que tu as mis des années à parfaire… »

« Ouais et s'il est autant soit peu comme Jack quand il a eu cette position à Quantico, ça doit le rendre fou d'avoir à concilier avec ces centaines de questions! » Sue ricana se rappelant l'attitude de l'agent aux cheveux foncés lorsqu'elle le rejoignait pour l'une de leurs rencontres tardives pour partager sur la tension et les évènements de la journée.

Lucy rit et acquiesce son accord. « Certains jours il revient à la maison et se laisse tomber sur le sofa si lourdement, que j'ai peur qu'il réveille Jimmy une bonne fois! »

« Bien, compte-toi chanceuse que Vanessa commence l'école cette année et ne fait plus de sieste! » Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, Sue vit le restaurant un bloc plus loin. L'instant d'une seconde lorsque Lucy prit une route différente à cause d'une fermeture de rue, elle eut peur qu'elle se dirige vers une autre destination pour une soirée surprise. _Arrête ça, Sue, Lucy ne te ferait pas ça après toutes ces années, sachant que tu n'aimes pas les surprises!..._

Comme la voiture tournait dans le stationnement derrière le building, elle relâcha un soupire de soulagement.

---

Dans le restaurant, une personne les espionnait depuis une fenêtre, prête à donner le signal au groupe dans la pièce voisine…

---

« Alors… Prête à partager la meilleure bouffe qui soit? » Demanda Lucy innocemment un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Tout doute dissipé, Sue répondit comme elle l'avait fait si souvent dans le passé, « Je suis affamée! »

Les deux femmes et le chien marchèrent quelques pas jusqu'à la porte et furent accueillies par le maître d'hôtel souriant.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

« Okay! Silence tout le monde! » Dit une voix masculine dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

« Gee, elle peut pas nous entendre Koala Boy! Tu ne sais pas ça depuis toutes ces années que tu travailles avec elle? » Taquina une femme tandis qu'un léger claquement fut entendu, indiquant qu'elle avait frappé son bras pour jouer.

« Oups! Désolé luv, je suppose que parce qu'on fait toujours comme ça pour les surprises… » s'excusa l'homme avec un fort accent curieux.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle peut sentir les vibrations sur le plancher? » S'enquit un autre homme, un qui avait apprit les différentes facettes de la vie de Sue à travers les années après un début de relation difficile.

« Hum... peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de bouger partout pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'on est ici avant le temps, » suggéra une voix un peu maternelle.

« Tu as une femme très intelligente, patron! » Murmura Koala Boy.

« Je sais! Je suis un homme sage et c'est pourquoi je suis le patron! » Un ton de baryton vint, s'attirant les rires des autres.

« T'as pas changé du tout, pas vrai? » La petite voix résonna à nouveau.

« Pourquoi je devrais changer quelque chose de parfait ? »

« N'en fait pas trop, Casanova...! » Murmura son épouse.

Tandis que des pas et des voix se faisaient entendre depuis l'entrée, le groupe se tut et retint leur souffle en anticipation—sa réaction serait inestimable en les voyant tous réunis pour elle…

*****

« Oh, nous sommes vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle Dutson… Mais il semble que nous ayons eu un problème avec votre réservation… » confessa l'homme ramenant son regard du livre devant lui.

« Un problème? » Elle répéta les mots de celui-ci avec incrédulité. « Comment? Quel genre de problème? »

Se raclant la gorge l'employé dit, « Vous voyez, la salle principale est entièrement réservée… » Avant que Lucy ne puisse argumenter, et voyant la triste expression de Sue il ajouta, « …mais nous pouvons vous envoyer dans l'une de nos salle de rencontre privée. Est-ce que ça vous irait, Mesdames? »

« Même qualité de service que les autres clients? » Lucy le fixa avec suspicion.

« Bien sûr! Et pour les inconvénients, j'ajoute personnellement une bouteille de Champagne. »

« Wow! C'est trop gentil à vous! » Remercia Sue.

« Parfait! Alors suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, » il demanda attrapant deux menus et les conduisant à une porte tout près. Le léger bruit qui venait de derrière la porte passa inaperçu de Sue.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer en premier. Tandis que Lucy le dépassa derrière Sue, ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il était si heureux d'être complice de la surprise qu'il avait refusé la compensation que l'équipe lui avait offert, sachant combien précieuses ce genre d'amitiés étaient dans la vie des gens.

Lorsque Sue entra plus profondément dans la pièce, elle remarqua que Shine commençait à branler la queue frénétiquement, comme faisait lorsqu'il voyait des amis. « Hé mon grand! T'as l'air heureux d'être ici! » Depuis que Levi était décédé l'année auparavant, elle continuait d'entraîner le jeune chien et parfois, sa personnalité enjouée prenait le dessus sur la tache à accomplir.

Soudainement, elle aussi remarqua du mouvement du coin de l'œil et lorsque la lumière s'ouvrit complètement, elle fit un pas à reculons réalisant qu'il y avait une foule de gens rassemblée dans le font de la pièce. Bousculant Lucy, elle tourna la tête et lui demanda, « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Es-tu certaine qu'on est dans la bonne pièce? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil où se tenait le maître d'hôtel deux seconds auparavant, mais il n'était plus là.

Attrapant son coude, Lucy rassura son amie. « Oui Sue, on est juste là où on doit être. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda à nouveau dans la pièce, reconnaissant chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient là, l'une après l'autre.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait? » Sue demanda fixant son amie.

Jetant sa main dans innocemment, elle répliqua, « Hé, je n'ai rien fait! Aussitôt qu'ils ont appris que nous allions célébrer tes 10 ans de service, ils n'ont pas arrêtés de me harceler pour se joindre à nous! Ce n'est pas MA faute si tu as touché la vie de tant de gens à travers les années… » Elle cligna des yeux pour accentuer ses propos.

Des larmes brouillant sa vision à cause des émotions qui l'envahirent, sa main droite venant à son cœur montrant qu'elle était profondément touchée, elle était bouche bée et se fia donc à sa langue maternelle et signa. **« DIRE QUOI MOI? MOI PAS SAVOIR...** **» **De petites gouttes commencèrent à couler librement le long de ses joues. **« ICI VOUS-TOUS VENIR, MOI-MERCI-VOUS… » ** Fidèle à sa personnalité enjouée, elle essuya les larmes avec sa main et demanda après retrouvée sa voix, « Est-ce que vous avez faim? J'ai entendu dire que la bouffe était excellente ici… »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et se joignit à elle dans une vague d'accolades et d'embrassades, la félicitant de son travail remarquable.

Voyant la scène devant elle, Lucy relâcha l'air qu'elle retenait, inquiète que son amie puisse lui en vouloir un peu pour la surprise.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi la salle principale est complètement prise! Alors le maître d'hôtel était votre complice dans ce scénario? J'espère que vous l'avez bien payé avec la performance qu'il a faite là-bas, » elle pointa vers l'entrée tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs vraies places assignées dans la grande salle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi à réserver la place ENTIÈRE! Lorsqu'elle arriva à Myles pour lui faire l'accolade, elle vit une étincelle de timidité dans son regard, une étincelle qu'elle connaissait trop bien et était présente chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil et dispendieux pour un ami. « Merci Myles, je l'apprécie beaucoup, » elle resta simple dans son commentaire pour éviter le malaise qu'elle savait qui pouvait se pointer très facilement avec le grand Bostonien.

« Comment as-tu...? Heu, après toutes ces années je devrais avoir mieux appris ma leçon et savoir que je ne pouvais rien te cacher. Vous me connaissez trop bien, Mme Hudson... »

*****

Quand tout le monde fut assis autour des tables, un bruit de tintements résonna comme Dimitrius frappa sa cuillère contre le bord de son verre, attirant l'attention qu'il voulait. Se levant, il se tourna lentement pour que Sue puisse lire ses mots facilement. « Nous sommes ici ce soir avec la charmante compagnie d'une femme qui a fait irruption dans nos vies il y a 10 ans de la plus étrange des façons qu'on puisse imaginer. Je n'ai pas besoin de raconter cette partie de l'histoire où tu entres dans le bureau de Jack pour lui demander un transfert puisque elle a fait le tour du Hoover Building maintes et maintes fois déjà… »

De légers rires accompagnèrent le rougissement de Sue.

« Sue... tu as touché nos âmes et nos cœurs de tant de façons… Non seulement tu as montré à Harvard comment devenir une meilleure personne et tu l'as mis sur le chemin de l'amour… » D fut interrompu par la défense de la blonde.

« Hé! Je n'étais pas seule à être en mode d'entremetteuses dans cette histoire! J'ai des complices, » elle jeta un regard à Tara et Lucy qui se frappèrent les mains en signe de complicité. « Ouais! Nous faisions une excellente équipe! » Déclara joyeusement la femme à la peau foncée.

« Ça c'est vrai! » Confirma la femme de Myles, Jenny, qui travaillait à l'hôpital lorsqu'il dû y aller pour une opération après avoir subit une attaque au couteau. Les filles sentant les similarités entre leurs cœurs décidèrent qu'un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de tord et les choses se passaient plus que bien, si on tenait compte de la proportion de son ventre—elle était maintenant enceinte de 5 mois, attendant leur deuxième enfant.

Myles signa **« MERCI »** comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent à mesure que le temps passait, apprenant le langage qui l'avait secrètement hypnotisé et qu'il avait envié à ses amis qui le connaissaient.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

D continua ses louanges. « Comme je le disais, tu as apporté l'amour dans la vie de certains, tu as appris à plus d'un comment se soucier des gens qu'ils aiment, et plus important encore, tu as partagé ta foi inconditionnelle avec tout ceux qui croisait ton chemin. Pour ça et pour tout le reste… je veux te dire **MERCI**. » Une vague d'applaudissements résonna dans .la pièce, prouvant combien les mots de D étaient partagés par la foule.

Après que Sue aie essuyé quelques larmes, elle vit les regards se tourner vers l'entrée et le sien suivi aussi. Il était là, debout avec ses irrésistibles yeux couleur chocolat et son sourire éclatant—l'homme de ses rêves, l'homme de sa vie.

« C'est le temps de révéler des secrets sur elle, maintenant? » Il demanda d'un air espiègle se rendant lentement aux côtés de son amoureuse.

« Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je-je pensais que tu ne serais pas de retour avant Vendredi! Tu es arrivé trois jours à l'avance...!? »

« Je peux m'en retourner si tu veux, chérie! » Ses mots firent rire leurs amis. Et sa réponse fut haute et claire. « Non-non! » Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille aussitôt qu'il l'eut rejoint. « Désolée Agent Spécial Jack Hudson, mais maintenant que tu es ici, je te garde avec moi! » Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche sous les doux 'ahhhh' et 'ohhhh' de l'audience.

**« ICI TôT COMMENT MOI? EXPLIQUER PLUS-TARD. LUCY DIRE MERCI TOI DEVOIR… » **il signa comme explication. Lorsque Sue se tourna vers son ex-colocataire, elle la vit regarder par terre et rougir. Prenant sa main gentiment en remerciement, elle savait que sa meilleure amie aurait fait bouger des montagnes pour la rendre heureuse et remercia silencieusement Dieu d'avoir de si merveilleux amis.

« Alors… » Jack commença en aidant sa douce moitié à se lever pour faire face à la foule, « Je crois que quelqu'un devrait commencer la révélation de secrets et je suis le mieux placé pour le faire… » Une étincelle de malice passa dans ses yeux foncés.

« Hudson… » elle le prévient, « qu'est-ce que tu prépares?... »

*****

« Moi? » Il questionna innocemment, «Pourquoi serais-tu inquiète de ce que je vais dire? » Il lui lança son fameux regard de 'petit-chien-battu', mais ça ne la réassura pas le moins du monde.

« Hummm, laisse-moi y penser deux secondes… Peut-être parce que j'ai plein de raisons d'être inquiète? »

« Comme? » Il ajouta glissant son bras autour d'elle.

« Parce que tu as eu un des meilleurs professeurs de mauvais coups pour commencer, » elle suggéra jetant un coup d'œil amusé vers Bobby. « Tu sais que vous vous êtes mis dans le trouble plus souvent que je ne peux me souvenir! » Tara acquiesça ayant été la victime des tours de son mari un peu trop souvent à son goût.

« Hé! Tu n'es pas juste avec nous autres, pauvres Drongos! » Dit Bobby pour sa défense. « On a été gentils toute la semaine! »

« Pas trop difficile puisque Jack était parti pour une mission les 5 derniers jours! » Vint la voix de Myles à côté d'eux.

« Assez les enfants! » Les avertit D en tant que l'éternel figure paternelle de l'équipe.

« Mon cœur, » débuta Jack se tournant vers Sue, « Je veux juste raconter à quel moment exactement je suis tombé en amour avec toi, est-ce que ça te va? »

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Sue ne le croyait pas complètement, mais elle joua tout de même le jeu et hocha la tête.

L'éclat s'intensifia dans son regard en se tournant à-demi vers la foule. « C'est donc arrivé le jour où je suis allé voir Eldridge pour lui proposer de prendre Sue dans l'équipe pour travailler avec nous. Il m'a demandé d'apporter une cassette vidéo à Sue pour qu'elle la traduise, comme un test. »

« Oh non! Tu n'as pas l'intention de leur raconter ça? »

« Nous dire quoi? » Questionna Lucy curieuse sachant qu'il y avait quelques histories juteuses qu'ils n'avaient pas partagées au sujet de leurs premières années de 'non-fréquentation' et elle était plus qu'excitée d'en entendre une bride ce soir.

« C'est rien, Luce… »

« Bel essaie, ma grande! Mais ce soir, tu es l'invitée et c'est nous qui parle…! »

« Oh mon Dieu... » la blonde roula les yeux et haussa les épaules, prête à les laisser s'amuser à ses dépends, du moins tant qu'ils n'iront pas trop loin…

*****


	5. Chapter 5

« T'as pas fait ça?! » S'exclama Tara riant à la révélation. « Tu lui as vraiment offert des 'biscuits-pour-emporter'? » C'est la première fois que je l'entends, celle-là! »

« Hé bien, tu sais ce qu'ils disent… le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac! » Bobby fit un clin d'œil à Sue et lui sourit, montrant ses pommettes.

« Et l'estomac de Sparky est toujours prêt à être remplit! » Ajouta Myles pour que lui aussi puisse prendre de cette légère teinte rosée, tout comme Sue.

« Non-on, » dit Sue secouant la tête, « il a décliné mon offre. »

« T'as refusé un biscuit fait maison? Elle a dû avoir un effet monstre sur toi pour que tu passes à côté d'une gourmandise comme ça. Les nœuds dans ton estomac devaient être vraiment très serrés! » Taquina Bobby.

Venant plus près de son homme, Sue murmura dans son oreille, « Merci d'avoir épargné les détails des moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie, chéri… »

Sa tête tournant pour lui faire face complètement il lui demanda, « C'était le jour le plus embarrassant que t'aies jamais eu? Pourquoi? Je croyais que t'étais incroyablement sexée dans ta robe de chambre, les cheveux encore tout mouillés. Jamais une femme dans cet accoutrement n'avait eu un tel effet sur moi avant. » La clarté de son regard la surprit par l'honnêteté qu'elle y lisait.

« Vraiment? » C'était mignon comment elle rougissait encore facilement, même après toutes ces années, à chaque petite preuve d'amour qu'il lui faisait. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'elle avait gagné beaucoup de confiance en elle et qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Vraiment, mon amour... Tu étais à partir de ce jour la seule femme que je voulais regarder et tu l'es toujours… Merci d'avoir fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre, Mme Hudson… » Il caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, savourant les traces salées laissées par les larmes de joie qu'avait fait couler la douceur de ses mots.

« Je suis celle qui est bénie de t'avoir dans ma vie… »

Les visages de Tara et Lucy arboraient aussi des larmes à la scène qui se jouait devant elles. « Okay, assez de larmes pour l'instant. C'est le temps de manger! » Déclara Bobby.

« Les hommes...! » Vint la réponse de Tara, frappant son mari sur le bras pour jouer. « Vous ne changerez jamais, euh? »

« Non! Et c'est pourquoi tu m'aimes autant! » C'est sous les éclats de rires que le groupe reçu les assiettes et commencèrent à manger, discutant avec animation tout au long du repas.

*****

Après le repas, le groupe profita d'être avec leurs amis et ceux qu'ils aimaient sur le plancher de danse, se balançant au rythme de la musique de l'orchestre. Sue avait revendiqué sa place dans la tendre étreinte de Jack—elle s'était tant ennuyée de lui pendant sa courte absence. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait été assigné en dehors de la ville dans le passé, elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituée à être seule. Elle l'avait gravé dans la peau.

« Comment es-tu revenue plus tôt? Je croyais que le bureau de Baltimore avait besoin de toi pour leur dossier. »

« Oui c'est vrai... Mais je me suis souvenu de ton anniversaire et j'ai téléphone à Lucy pour m'assurer que tu ne serais pas seule ce soir et quand elle m'a parlé de la fête, je savais où je devais être… Comme le dossier était classé et qu'il restait seulement la paperasse à remplir, j'ai leur ai demandé si je pouvais le faire ici et leur envoyer une fois terminé parce que j'avais un _très important_ rendez-vous que je ne pouvais manquer. » Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Sue tandis que l'émotion rempli son cœur à nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment bénie d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné et comme meilleur ami. Merci de m'aimer autant, Jack! » Elle enlaça ses bras autour de lui et le serra pour lui montrer combien il lui avait manqué, l'embrassant en mordillant sa lèvre pour lui demander accès, ce qu'il lui accorda volontiers, commençant une danse humide endiablée à son plus grand plaisir.

« Penses-tu que ces deux là vont se lasser l'un de l'autre un jour? » Vint la voix légère et taquine derrière Tara alors qu'elle se mit à rire.

« Tu sais Bobby, je crois que Jack a besoin de Sue au moins autant que tu as besoin de manger! » Elle répliqua amusant la foule autour alors que le grand Australien roula les yeux aux mots de sa femme. « Tu me connais trop bien, luv!»

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Après que les gens aient dansé quelques danses, l'orchestre demanda une petite pause pour se reposer un peu avant de continuer. Prenant avantage de la pause, Lucy monta sur l'estrade pour faire une annonce. Elle avait secrètement répondu à un appel téléphonique quelques instants auparavant, lui disant que leur 'surprise' était arrivée.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une minute de silence, s'il vous plaît? » Elle demanda faisant signe à la foule bruyante. Les yeux de Sue dérivèrent avec méfiance vers sa meilleure amie car elle savait qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. Elle avait vécu avec elle pendant 4 ans et une profonde amitié s'était développée entres elles, les rendant presque comme des sœurs jumelles. L'éclat dans les yeux de Lucy confirma sa pensée.

« Bonjour tout le monde! Premièrement, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venus. Cette soirée n'aurait pas été complète sans vous. Mais vous me connaissez—je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une simple réunion d'amis.» Quelques éclats de rire furent entendus dans la salle. Bien, je sais que ce soit simple au début, mais puisque ça devenait une vrai soirée, aussi bien apporter… quelques surprises en plus pour ajouter du plaisir!... » Nul besoin pour Lucy de signer tout son commentaire puisqu'il y avait des interprètes dans les connaissances de Lucy et Sue qui étaient présents et prêts à aider pour le bénéfice des personnes sourdes présentes, rendant les choses plus faciles pour l'invitée d'honneur en même temps. « Qui est mieux placé pour nous vanter les mérites de notre analyste du FBI préférée que sa propre famille? »

Sue haleta de surprise en voyant sa mère et son père entrer dans la pièce du coin des yeux. La vie au FBI étant aussi prenant qu'elle l'était, ils ne s'étaient pas vus aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu, il s'était donc passé beaucoup de temps depuis leur dernière visite. En fait, ça faisait presque un an que les Hudson était allés passer un week-end en Ohio pour passer un bon moment. « Maman! Papa! Je… je ne peux pas le croire…! »

« Désolée d'être en retard mon ange, mais ton père a insisté pour prendre un raccourci et tu sais ce que ça nous donne d'écouter les intuitions d'un homme?! » Plaisanta Carla passant ses bras autour de sa fille pour lui faire un câlin.

Relâchant son étreinte pour regarder sa mère elle dit, « J'imagine que je suis chanceuse d'être tombée sur un homme avec une excellente intuition! » Son rire était une pure mélodie aux oreilles de son mari, renouvelant chaque fois son amour pour elle. « Un de ses petits défaut est la 'phobie masculine des cartes', chose qu'il ne peut surmonter peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de l'amener à la surmonter! » C'était une réelle bénédiction comment la relation entre la mère et la fille s'était développée au cours des dernières années. Elles avaient toutes deux prié pour cette complicité depuis si longtemps et l'arrivée de l'homme dans la famille avait fait des miracles.

« C'est si bien de te voir, Sue, » Carla la salua, laissant sa place à son mari pour qu'il puisse avoir son tour.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, maman… » Elle fondit son regard dans le sien pour quelques secondes, lisant l'honnêteté qui était inscrite. « Bonjour papa! C'est si bon de te voir! »

« Salut mon cœur, ça fait du bien de voir que Jack prend bien soin de ma petite fille. »

« Il le fait… » Il s'étreignirent profitant de l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

_C'est une soirée parfaite! Rien ne pourrait être mieux! _Elle pensait, mais c'était sous-estimer ses coéquipiers…

*****

La nuit continua tandis que Sue vit plus d'amis rassemblés pour cette soirée qu'elle n'avait vus pendant l'année entière. Troy était présent la surprenant avec une toile d'elle et Jack se tenant par la main, laquelle d'un commun accord prendrait place au-dessus du foyer dans le salon. S'il était un artiste si réputé aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il devait en remercier Sue de lui avoir simplement suggéré de prendre part à des cours, et ensuite pour sa femme Carole qui l'avait rencontré durant une de ses expositions. Repensant à tout ça, peut-être que Sue l'avait invitée lors de l'un de ses phases d'entremetteuse?... Elle avait un ami qui avait 'changé' sa vie pour le meilleur et elle avait aussi une amie qui avait besoin d'une meilleure expérience avec un homme bon. Les deux étant sourds et des fanatiques d'art contribua au coup de foudre immédiat—c'était vraiment l'amour au premier regard. Cependant Troy avait pris les choses au rythme de Carole puisqu'il connaissait sa réticence après avoir vécu une expérience aussi blessante avec son premier mari. La vie avait fait un match parfait avec ces deux là.

La plus jeune addition à l'Université de Gallaudet au Programme d'Éducation ne pouvait passer à côté de l'occasion de remercier sa 'seconde mère' comme elle avait l'habitude d'appeler Sue. Amanda avait terminé l'École Secondaire et avait reçu son diplôme avec tous les honneurs, terminant deuxième de toute son année à la grande fierté de son père.

Malheureusement, certaines personnes n'étaient pas présentes dans la foule. Charlie était décédé deux ans auparavant, laissant son garage aux mains de Troy. Les parents de Jack ne pouvaient être présents non plus à cause de problèmes de santé, mais rien de trop sérieux qui ne puisse être guéri.

Lorsqu'une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Sue, Tara qui l'observait vint plus près. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Sue? » Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde en signe d'inquiétude. « Tu m'avais l'air loin il y deux secondes. »

« Ouais, je repensais à Charlie… et Lévi… et aux gens que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. » Tara dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle dit puisque sa voix était lente et basse.

« Oui… je sais... on s'ennuie tous d'eux… » elle avoua. « Et pour ce qui est des gens que tu aimerais revoir, bien… toi seule peux changer les choses sur ce point… » Elle dit de façon énigmatique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais demander un petit congé et partir en voiture… » Elle suggéra haussant les épaules. « Avec tout le surtemps que le bureau te doit, je suis certaine que tu n'auras pas de problème à avoir quelques semaines de congé. »

« Oui… Peut-être... »

*****


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N * Un gros MERCI à FAnNou pour ton commentaire! _

*****

« Sue... Je sais que les dernières années furent difficiles pour Jack et toi et… » elle fit un signe pour arrêter Sue qui s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, « …et je sais que vous avez accepté la situation en tant que décision de Dieu… mais tu dois vivre ta vie pour toi aussi… pas seulement pour plaire à Jack. » Les mots n'étaient pas faciles à lire, mais elle savait que son amie ne disait pas ça pour la blesser mais pour l'encourager et profondément en dedans d'elle, elle savait que c'était la pure vérité, aussi triste que ça puisse paraître.

Un flot de larmes s'écoulait de ses cils, la vague d'émotions trop grande pour être contenue à l'intérieur. « Je sais… mais c'est difficile de vous voir tous heureux et bénis avec de petits amours alors que nous on ne peut pas avoir ça… » Elles s'assirent dans un coin reculé de la pièce, prenant l'espace nécessaire pour discuter en paix de ce sujet délicat sans être dérangé par les autres invités.

La petite femme ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien difficile ce devait être pour Jack et Sue de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Ils seraient des parents formidables!...

Continuant de parler, Sue essaya de réassure Tara sur son état d'esprit. « Je serai toujours reconnaissante envers Lucy et toi pour nous avoir demandé d'être le parrain et la marraine de Vanessa et Shane. Ça compte beaucoup pour nous… Et nous sommes bénis d'avoir des amis aussi précieux que vous tous dans nos vies… Je ne peux pas imaginer combien de nuits blanches vous avez dû passer à cause de Jack ou moi venant cogner à votre porte pour un peu de support moral! » Elle rit légèrement à travers le reste des traces humides sur ses joues.

« Ouais, et le jour suivant nous avions affaire à des maris marabouts mais ça en valait la peine! » Ajouta Tara en plaisantant. « Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour se supporter peu importe ce qui arrive… et qui sait?... Peut-être que ce sera à notre tour à Bobby et à moi de venir frapper à _votre_ porte…! »

« Oh mon Dieu! Un Bobby tout émotif, au bord des larmes ou de la crise de nerfs est plutôt épeurant comme vision! »

« Gee! Oui ça l'est! Je sais—je l'ai vu! » Elle répondit riant et étreignant Sue, partageant sa force et son amitié comme elles l'avaient souvent fait dans le passé.

« Hé mon amour! Ça va? » Jack arriva près de Sue et passa sa mais autour d'elle lorsqu'il vit les traces de rouge sous ses yeux.

_Il sera toujours aussi protecteur envers moi, mais j'aime ça… du moins lorsque ça ne vient pas en confrontation avec ma tête de mule!... _« Ouais…je vais bien... » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'enlaça, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour sentir son odeur. Cette simple action l'avait toujours aidé à se ressaisir dans les moments difficiles, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule quoi qu'il arrive.

*****

Dieu avait été bon pour eux, il le savait même avec toutes les choses négatives qui leur étaient arrivé à travers les années. Sa femme lui avait dit que l'épisode de larmes avec Tara n'était rien, mais il pouvait la deviner comme un livre ouvert et avait bien deviné ce que le sujet en question devait être. Il devait admettre qu'à la voir danser et tournoyer sur la piste de danse avec Bobby comme elle le faisait, personne d'autre n'aurait su quelle confusion elle avait pu faire face quelques minutes auparavant.

Lui aussi avait eu de la difficulté à accepter la nouvelle que le docteur leur avait annoncé il y a quelques années après plusieurs essais pour avoir un enfant de toutes les façons possibles. Encore une fois, Sue avait mystifié les médecins lorsqu'ils ne purent trouver la cause du problème. Jack avait été assuré que tout était parfaitement normal de son côté—plus que ça, il était bien au dessus de la normale, une nouvelle qui en aurait réjouie plus d'un… sauf lui. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dieu aurait empêché sa femme angélique d'expérimenter ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, ce pourquoi les femmes avaient été envoyées sur Terre—avoir le bonheur de donner naissance.

Après avoir essayé quelques années par eux-mêmes sous les conseils de leur médecin de famille, ils avaient finalement décidé d'aller plus loin et de faire des tests, incluant chacun d'eux. Jack avait été exclut immédiatement, mais c'était plus compliqué en ce qui concernait Sue. Les scientifiques ne pouvaient trouver aucune raison physiques qui puisse expliquer pourquoi elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte en trois ans d'essais assidus—et plutôt plaisants.

Se tournant vers la médecine alternative, ils allèrent des suppléments vitaminiques à la fécondation in-vitro sans résultat. C'est à ce moment que les spécialistes leur ont dit d'arrêter de se faire de faux espoirs en mettant leurs vies de côté et de commencer à s'en remettre à Dieu. Malheureusement, ça ne s'était pas avéré une meilleure solution jusqu'à maintenant.

Il aurait tourné le dos à Dieu il y a longtemps si ce n'était de la foi inviolable de Sue et de sa sagesse. La colère et la rage lui grugeaient l'intérieur et à un moment il a presque succombé dans leurs mains—il n'en était pas fier.

Un sourire sur son visage apparut lorsqu'il se mit à penser au présent et à de plus plaisantes pensées quand les rires de Bobby retentirent dans ses oreilles. Il savait qu'elle était heureuse et reconnaissante pour tout ce que la vie lui avait apporté, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour contenter Jack pour le moment.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N * Hé oui! C'est déjà la fin de cette aventure!... J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite soirée spéciale. Merci de prendre le temps de lire mes fanfics! ;)_

_Anny_Heart_

_*****_

La nuit tirait maintenant à sa fin et les gens commençaient à quitter la soirée, donnant leurs derniers câlins et mots de félicitations à Sue avant de partir. Lorsque vint le tour de Lucy, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Scott et les parents de Sue—qui avaient été invités à dormir chez les Hudsons—Lucy reçu de son ex-colocataire une embrassade qui semblait ne jamais se terminer en remerciement du précieux cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait ce soir.

« Peu importe ce que je fais, ce ne sera jamais assez pour te rembourser pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ce soir. C'était une des plus belle soirée de ma vie! **MERCI**! »

« C'est rien, vraiment... »

« Et elle le pense... » Scott commenta, « …les gens lui téléphonaient au lieu du contraire, pour une fois! » Il embrassa sa femme sur la joue, souriant à sa propre blague, mais il reçu une petite tape sur le bras en retour.

« Regarde qui parle! Tu es chanceux que je n'aie jamais dit à tes amis comment tu as essayé de nous avoir en trouvant où on s'entraînait pour le match de football! » Elle lui rappela.

Levant ses mains en signe de soumission, il acquiesça. « Okay, ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, 'à l'amour comme à la guerre, tout est permis…' »

« Ouais... peu importe... » Des rires résonnèrent tandis que le BlackBerry de Sue vibra dans son sac à main.

« Oh… je suis désolée... » elle s'excusa avant de prendre l'appareil. Regardant l'écran, elle vit que ça venait de son docteur…

*****

_« Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Madame Susan Hudson, s'il vous plaît? »_

_« C'est moi, » _elle inscrit en retour, l'inquiétude gagnant lentement ses sens.

_« Ici le docteur Fernandez... Je suis désolé de vous appeler si tard, mais… vous avez demandé à être contactée aussitôt que je recevrais les résultats des tests que vous avez faits ce matin. J'arrive à l'instant dans mon bureau de ma clinique quotidienne et j'ai trouvé votre fiche sur mon pupitre. Est-ce que… Monsieur Hudson est près de vous en ce moment? J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux… » _Sue fit signe à Jack de venir la rejoindre en prenant un peu plus de distance pour plus d'intimité.

« Voulez-vous qu'on y aille maintenant? » S'enquit Mme Thomas désirant leur laisser l'espace dont ils avaient besoin. Le signe négatif que lui fit Sue de la tête lui signifia que sa fille la voulait près d'elle au cas où elle aurait besoin de réconfort plus tard. La femme acquiesça donc et se dirigea simplement vers une table un peu plus loin prenant le couple plus jeune et son mari avec elle.

En attendant, Jack avait lu ce qui était inscrit sur l'écran.

_« Oui, il est juste à côté de moi. » _Jack, qui n'était pas au courant des tests qu'elle avait passés le matin-même, fronça les sourcils en confusion. _« Pouvez-vous attendre un instant, s'il vous plaît? » _

_« Pas de problème. »_

Brièvement, Sue lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis qu'il était parti pour son assignation alors elle demanda un rendez-vous, qu'elle avait eu ce matin. Il hocha la tête mais l'inquiétude se lisait toujours sur ses traits.

_« Okay, vous pouvez y aller, docteur. J'espère que tout va bien… »_

_« Ça dépend de la façon dont vous voyez les choses, je suppose… » _il déclara énigmatiquement._ « Vous êtes finalement enceinte, Madame Hudson, félicitations! » _

«QUOI??? » Cria Jack s'attirant l'attention des gens assis tout près. « Heu… Est-ce que je lis ça comme il faut? » Il baissa son ton de voix, fixant sa femme du regard, le sien remplit d'espoir.

« Si tu lis la même chose que moi, je dirais… oui!... » Des étincelles irradiaient de son être tout entier jusque dans son âme, amenant les invités à les rejoindre lentement.

_« Mais je n'ai aucun symptômes… les maux de cœur matinaux…? »_

_« Oui, ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui en ont et vous semblez faire parti des chanceuses! » _Répondit le docteur en souriant dans son bureau.

_« Merci pour tout, docteur! C'est une vraie bénédiction! »_

_« Oui! Alors appelez-moi demain pour céduler un rendez-vous pour un examen complet et une prescription de suppléments vitaminiques. Prenez soin de vous, Sue! » Et sur ce, il raccrocha._

_***** _

« Sue, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Carla attrapant la main tremblante de sa fille dans la sienne après que Jack l'aie relâchée, alors que le couple avait des sourires complices sur leurs visages.

« Un miracle! Voilà ce que c'est! » Explosa Jack fou de joie. Même après toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées des yeux de Sue durant la soirée, de nouvelles firent leur chemin sur sa peau de satin, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de bonheur.

« Mais quoi, pour l'amour?»

« Elle est... on est... » il pointa nerveusement vers elle et ensuite, vers lui-même, « …on va avoir un bébé! Sue est enceinte! »

Des cris de surprises furent entendus, venant des deux autres femmes tandis que leurs mains allèrent à leurs bouches. « Je vais être une grand-mère? » S'enquit Carla timidement, sa voix tout juste plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Hé bien, chérie, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire d'autre? » Répliqua Peter sa voix remplie d'émotion. « Félicitation, ma petite fille! Je suis fier de toi! » 

Des embrassades furent partagées ainsi que des serrements de mains à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Dix années avaient passées depuis le début de sa vie à Washington… Dix années de loyaux services pour sa nation et la protection du genre humain… Plus de trois ans de 'danse' autour de l'homme de ses rêves… Trois ans de 'et si' et de 'peut-être que j'aurais dû'… Plus de six ans de mariage incluant les bons et les mauvais temps… D'innombrables souvenirs pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'elle était triste ou se sentait seule… D'innombrables larmes autant de joie que de douleur ou de tristesse avaient coulées le long de ses joues… Mais maintenant… en cette soirée spéciale, Dieu avait finalement répondu à la prière qu'elle chérissait tant, leur précieux rêve deviendrait réalité dans quelques mois.

Quelques fois la vie est bonne, mais lorsque tout semble noir autour de vous, elle peut décider de vous donner ce que vous attendez tant. Sous la joie et un bonheur incroyables, le groupe se prit les mains en cercle et ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel pour remercier Dieu du cadeau que le temps avait décidé de leur accorder tout en les bénissant.

Qui sait... Peut-être que ceci était l'officiel commencement de leur 'Et ils vécurent toujours heureux'?...

Fin...

***** 


End file.
